


Sushi 🍣

by oopxcola (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Identity Issues, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Light Angst, Multi, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oopxcola
Summary: A perfect girl, one with the perfect looks and personality. That's right! A girl whose perfect inside and out! A girl who can make anyone fall in love with her! A girl who can get anything she wants! A girl who-A girl who's having an identity crisis.--------Cross posted on Wattpad





	Sushi 🍣

Early morning, at the time 5:57:26. The birds were chirping as the sun peeked through the trees. Enough of outside, let's take a look inside.

The light yellow walls seemed golden in the sunlight, the porcelain white cover made the girls skin shine through from underneath. The white desk was day underneath the window, who had light blue, almost see through, curtains. Right on too of the desk, was a yellow alarm clock the read, 5:59:58. Well isn't that just perfe-

 _ **RING RING**_ ** _RIING_** ** _RING RING_** _ **RII**_ -

The girl that was underneath the covers had switched it off. She yawned, showing off her red braces. After a bit of morning stretching, she went over to her closet. Her room was the only one that had a closet, the others just had dressers. Now, why would her parents let her have the only room with a closet? Well, they adore her.

The girls dark brown eyes scanned her closets contents. There was an overload of pastels, some darker pastels, and sometimes even a black. In the end, the girl in question had picked out a light green thin turtle neck. To go with her shirt, she had chosen a white skirt.

Now that that's done, what about shoes and socks? The girls eyes looked downward, and started examining her shoe collection. There she saw white flats, but what socks?. How about mid calf socks? She chose the white socks, that had light green stripes at the top. Tomorrow, she should wear the ones with the red stripes to match her braces.

After she got dressed and brushed her teeth, she made her way downstairs. Her house was fairly large, with the running theme of dark browns and creams. As she made her way to the kitchen, she stopped to tell her plant, a Thimble Cactus, Good Morning.

Sitting down at the island in her kitchen, she closed her eyes for just a minute. She breathed deeply, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Her mother taught her this method, it helped wake her up in the morning.

"Doing that breathing exercise, dear?" A widely feminine voice rang out from beside her.

The girl opened her eyes and turned, "Yes, mother. I am doing to just as you taught me."

"Ahhhh~ Ruth! Come look at our baby!"

"Oh my! You look beautiful today!" Another feminine voice rang through the kitchen, though this one was a bit deeper.

"Oh don't flatter me like that, you guys look better than me." She said, putting on her all perfect act.

Of course she looked better than those old hags she called mom and mother. She had the best hair, the best eyes, the best body, and the best personality. She's perfect, inside and out!

"Oh darling, that's too sweet." Her mom, Gretchen, said.

 _'Gretchen is such a disgusting name.'_ the star child thought to herself.

"I must get going, I don't want to be late for school!" She told her parents as she raced out the door.

While leaving she could faintly hear her mother telling her, "You didn't eat breakfast...."

The girl was already a block away from her house. She was walking fast, sure, but she didn't want to be late, being late could mess up her reputation. As she speed walked, her black kinky curls bounced. _'Another day, another time I forget to style my hair.'_

The dark skinned girl scanned her surroundings, seeing the flowers that were blooming, but definitely weren't last week, the mid blue hue the sky was, the trees that had little white flowers blooming out of it, and one look ahead had her examining her high school.

Her school was brick, as was almost every other school in her city. City, it doesn't really fit what her home town was. No, it wasn't a town. It wasn't small enough to be a town, but not large enough to be a city. Maybe a cown? No, a tity- nevermind.

"Sushi!!!! I need your help! Did you finish you math homework? I totally didn't and I need help! Please please please let me copy off of yours! I promise I'll let you copy off of mine if you do!"

Ah, her dear friend Aislie, always rambling on and on. She, Sushi (no that's not her name), had just smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, Ais, I'm not going to let you fail this year," She reassured the girl in front of her, "Now, let's get moving before we're late to class."

While that's what she said, what she was thinking was _'I could care less if you fail, I'd finally have a reason to dump you and move on with my life.'_

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot we even have classes. Say, after school do you want to go to this new sushi place? I know you love sushi, and I heard that it's really popular right now. If its popular it must be good!"

Ah, the moment her friend stopped talking to take a breath was like heaven to her.

"Anyway, do you want-"

"Aislie," Sushi interrupted, "we can talk about this at lunch, for now go to your class."

Aislie didn't mind if Sushi took the lead, she totally didn't find it hot or anything. Totally, totally, yeah.

_**RIIIIING** _

"That's the first bell, Ais, go get your books out of your locker already." She had in informed her 'friend'.

"Okay! Yeah totally! I'll see you around! Remember, sit with me at lun-"

"Yes, yes, I'll remember.

Oh my, it seems Sushi didn't remember.

She sat at her desk, eating her lunch. Now, you may be thinking, _'Why would an American let students eat outside of the cafeteria?'._ The owner of the school, and principal, is Japanese. He wanted to integrate his culture into the school to help the students understand the differences that the Japanese and Americans have.

The door was opened, well more like threw open. There, standing in the door way was a furious Aislie.

Well, she wasn't technically angry, just sad. Her crush had said she'd eat lunch with her, but ditched instead. "Pandora!"

Sushi's face whitened, Aislie never calls her by her actual name. Swallowing her guilt and fear, she stuttered out,

"A-aislie! I'm sorry I forgot! Y-you know I wouldn't ditch you, don't you? To make up for it, why don't I p-pay for your food at that new sushi place?" God, she sounded like a baby. But with her big eyes and shy demeanor, it seemed normal.

"I- yeah? Of course! I, uh, I accept your apology!" Her friend, now aware of all the attention on her, stammered.

After staying those few words, she stepped backwards and slammed the door closed. But, the damage was done, now everyone in her class thought she ditched her friend. Ditching your friends is not something a perfect girl should ever do! Perfect girls should be supporting and understanding. They should be there for their friends!

"Eh? Pandora, what's that about? You actually ditched your friend? Aren't you guys like, always together?" The girl sitting next to her said, her name started with an N though Sushi couldn't remember her full name.

"I would never do that, I just forgot. I hope she accepts my apology. If she doesn't I don't know what I'll do!" She uttered, letting out a fake whine and a little fake dry sob.

"N-no! Don't worry, she'll accept your apology! I'm sure of it" another girl was speaking to her now. What was her name again? Abby? Anny? Alingia? Who knows.

"N-no it's okay, it doesn't matter. I g-guess I can find someone else who'll let me make m-mistakes!"

**_STOMP STOMP STOMP_ **

"S-Sushi wait up! I thought we were going to that new restaurant!" Aislie called, looking at her friend who seemed to be avoiding her.

 _'N-no, I've ruined my chance to get close to her! I-I can't just abandon her and go on my own way!'_ the petite girl thought to herself.

Her blue eyes watered as she sniffled. Reaching up, she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Aislie's vision got blurry as more and more tears flowed. Her knees, weak and shaking, gave out and she fell to the ground.

Unluckily, she was still in her schools courtyard, so everyone saw her melt down.

_"Do you see that girl?"_

_"What a fake_ _cryer_ _."_

_"I heard she's friends with Pandora Jenkins! You shouldn't be mean to her, she's just sad!"_

_"Someone go cheer her up already!"_

_"No! Let her learn her lesson!"_

_"Yeah, she shouldn't have messed with Pandora! This is her fault and she needs to accept it!"_

_"I heard she yelled at Pandora today!"_

_"So she is faking it!"_

Those were the whispers around her. Everything was swirling, and she couldn't breathe. The whispers kept on running through her mind as her Shakey hands balled into fists. She's drowning, drowning! No! Someone help her!

 **\---**  
**1505 words! Whew! I am worn out! I hope you like this new story I'm doing! I tried really hard to make it long sksksskdk. Anyway, Sushi's Thimble Cactus is actually based off of mine (rip his little home that I broke last night). Inspiration for Sushi struck when I saw** **Teruhashi** **(?) From** **Saiki** **k.!**

**My updates will probably be irregular and inconsistent, I get writer's block a lot these days sad** **uwu**


End file.
